Live Chances
by Medra
Summary: Harry is approached by a most surprising person during his mourning. When given a chance to understand an enemy will he? Or would he rather ignore a person he's felt so much hatred for? Spoilers for up to book 5.
1. Default Chapter

The Great Hall cleared out after the feast, as everybody was anxious to say their goodbyes, go to sleep, and head home for the summer holidays. The students bristled with happiness, the exception being a few.  
Harry Potter sullenly walked onto the grounds; stopping when he reached the tree from Snape's pensive. He swallowed his unshed tears, his gangly body sliding down the rough tree that his godfather had once sat under. To his disgust he was once again "The-Boy-Who-Lived". As usual the Slytherins did their best to discredit him, hurling insults at him every five minutes.  
Soon the corridors were empty as a slicked back blonde wandered them, searching for a classmate. He knew he was still around. He had to be. Draco had felt ghastly all year. He desperately wanted to tell somebody, but he couldn't. He had no choice or he would suffer the consequences. He shuddered as he remembered what Lucius did to him when he failed. Calling it a consequence was putting it quite lightly. In the midst of his thoughts, a lanky, skinny body slumped under a pine tree caught his attention. He sneaked around the bulky tree, glimpsing upon the young Gryffindor as he sobbed into his robes. Draco was torn between his facet of being the enemy of the boy and something else. His heart panged, feeling as if he had intruded on something private.

Harry's body unwillingly startled when he felt somebody wrap their arms around him. He could feel the warmth of their breath on his cheek.

"It's ok Harry," Draco's voice whispered into the Gryffindor's ear. His name seemed to just roll off his tongue. Gray eyes met his emerald stare of shock.

"Malfoy? What are you" Harry was cut off by Draco's lips pressing against his to silence the unspoken query. Harry couldn't help but surrender to the Slytherin's oddly supple kiss. The young wizard appeared speechless as Draco wiped away the tears on Harry's face.

"I know you're upset, especially at me. If you give me the chance, just a small chance, then I can explain everything" It was Draco's turn to cut off. Harry looked as if he was ready for a fight. Sorrow and anger swelled as he screamed.

"How dare you! It's your father's fault that he's dead! Your family's fault that I'll never see him again! Now I have no…. no…" Harry seemed as if he was fighting grief again, but he found the anger to light his speech back up. "How dare you touch me? I should hex you, curse you, or even kill you!"

"But you liked it." Harry glared at Draco and turned around, ready to stomp off angrily. Only the memory of the kiss kept him rooted to the spot. "Harry… I'm not asking for forgiveness, I'm asking you to just listen, maybe you'll understand. I understand that you don't want to, but it'll help. I can help. Think of the good that could come from having me on your side." Silence stood between the two boys for a while. Just when it finally seemed that Harry wasn't going to run away, Draco sighed. Crabbe and Goyle were running down the corridors, shouting his name. He had to be quick. He shoved the slip of parchment into Harry's hand. "Either way, here's my address. It's our summer home, so it won't be looked at. My mother will be visiting my father so I'll be alone if you want to visit. Don't ask why, just do it. G'night Potter." Malfoy picked up his old snide look and way of talking as he spun around, walking off to the Slytherin rooms.

A week later, in the English town of Surrey, a young boy stared at a yellow parchment that lay on his bed. Harry couldn't help but find himself staring at Malfoy's address for what seemed to be the 25th time this week. Unwillingly, his fingers traced his lips. Why did he kiss him? Was this a trap? Why didn't Harry walk away? A hundred questions flew through his mind like his nimbus during Quidditch games. Sirius would never listen to Malfoy. Never would have… He must remember that Sirius was gone. He wouldn't be back. Ever. Tears welled up in his emerald eyes as he remembered his godfather. Fate was horrible. Sirius had spent fourteen years in Azkaban for a crime he never committed, managed to escape only to be on the run for two years, was holed up in a house with Preacher for over a year, and was finally murdered saving Harry.

"It's not fair… IT'S NOT FAIR!" Harry screamed, his anger and sadness flowing out through tears and fists as he pummeled the pillow before him.

"Shut-up boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled upstairs. Down below he could hear the sounds of the TV and Dudley's laughter at a pitiful game show. Suddenly settling down, Harry pulled out his own parchment and quill. He deserved answers, it was time to get them. Even if they came from Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly outside the Malfoy Summer Home. Little light actually got into the dark mansion that stood in the hills of Southern France. Black grindstone was enchanted to deflect most light, allowing only a few sunny beams to seep through a window into the bedchambers of the young Draco Malfoy.

Draco finished adjusting his cloak that covered what he assumed were muggle clothes. Turning, he admired himself in the 4-sided mirror. His right hand smoothed out the tight black T-shirt. He continued to turn, smiling as he observed how the black denim clung to his rear. Primping for a few more minutes, Draco chuckled at how his family would react to this clothing. Lucius would kill him.

The pompous Slytherin had spent most of the summer feinting boredom and disinterest. However, the one thing he looked forward to most was the sight of a snowy-white owl flying towards him with a letter from Harry Potter. Over a month now, the rivals had been owling each other, exchanging personal information. Harry asked small questions that caught Draco off guard; while Draco told him everything he could about his home life and managed to slip in a few coded messages about Death Eaters.

"Young Master going out?" The raspy voice of his new house-elf broke him out of his thoughts. Grey eyes pierced into the mirror, shooting daggers at the loathsome Kreacher. The sight of the baggy old midget made his familiar sneer reappear.

"Yes Kreacher," The blonde snapped at him. Unlike normal house-elves Kreacher refused to cower, instead smiling at his young master. "I'm going to see an acquaintance."

"But Young Mast" Draco cut Kreacher off, half tempted to strangle the house-elf after hearing the part he played in Black's death.

"OUT! Go get me some Bertie Botts! NOW!" His loud, jeering voice sent Kreacher skittering out of the room. Anger still flowing through his veins, Draco snatched up a handful of floo powder from a silver vase nearby. Willing the anger to leave him, he threw the dirt-like substance down and spoke clearly, "Dursley Residence!"

* * *

The Dursley house was silent, the only noises being Uncle Vernon's grumbling every five minutes and the six o'clock news. A raven-haired youth sat in front of the television, watching it so intently that he didn't seem to notice the glares from his relatives. Since the threat at the end of the year from Mad-Eye and the other OoTP members, the Dursleys had forced them to be nicer than usual to him. As the newscaster started on a story about Larissa Jenkin's modeling Siamese cat, a shriek filled the room.

"FIRE! SOMEBODY CAME THROUGH THE FIRE!" Dudley screamed and cowered in his reclining chair. Aunt Petunia immediately ran to her beloved son's aid.

"What a nice way to greet a visitor, muggle." The blonde-haired, Grey-eyed boy who had come out of the fireplace was shaking a bit of silvery power out of his hair. When he looked up he gave Dudley a look as if he were about to jinx the pig.

"Malfoy." Harry half-grumbled half-muttered in shock, he hadn't expected Draco to visit his home.

"A friend of yours boy? Another one of your kind? Well I won't have it! OUT!" Uncle Vernon shouted, his face turning the familiar purplish-red.

"I'm sure my friends would love to know how you kicked me out." Harry retorted with a smirk. If there was one thing he didn't feel like doing today, it was appearing in public with a muggle-hating wizard.

Quickly Uncle Vernon calmed down and smiled insanely, it looked forced, "Go upstairs now! Just please, don't ruin our evening anymore than you already have." Draco looked as if he wanted to say something but Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him up the wooden stairs.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Uncle Vernon." Harry rolled his emerald eyes and made Draco walk in front of him.

* * *

As they entered the small room, Draco looked around. It was covered in Quidditch posters, had a shelf with school books and books about Quidditch, a cozy little bed, and Harry's Hogwart's trunk.

"So is this your cupboard under the stairs?" Draco joked, picking up and flipping through He Flew like a Madman by Kennilworthy Whisp.

"No. When… When I told them about Sirius escaping Azkaban they gave me Dudley's old room…" Harry said in a quiet voice, making Draco wish he hadn't brought up the subject. The Gryffindor sat down on the bed and his rival sat next to him.

"I didn't mean to bring it up. I came to talk to you; there are things that can't be said through letters." He looked at the raven-haired youth and saw him shaking.

"Sirius… He's dead… I know more about you now, but I can't help it. A part of me still hates you. I've suffered five years of you making fun of me and my friends. Now you suddenly decide to be friendly. I can't help but be suspicious." Those beautiful Emerald eyes glared up at Draco. He could see a window of unshed tears in those eyes. It took all of Draco's self-control from kissing the tears away.

"My father's in Azkaban, my mother's constantly leaving me alone with Kreacher, and I'm doing my best not to murder the damn thing," The blonde said truthfully, a little exasperated. Harry couldn't face the Dark Lord like this. "But I decided now was the only time I could let you know I'm sorry. There are things you won't ever understand."

"What can't I understand! Your father was there when Sirius was murdered! He laughed! Just like Kreacher did! There is nothing for me to understand!" Anger showed on Harry's face as he screamed at a calm Draco. The slicked back blonde just continued sitting up at the boy he'd been dreaming about since first year.

"I'm not my father. Just like you aren't yours. Everybody wants me to be, but I hate him too much to want to be anything like him. I have to be going now though. I shouldn't spend too much time away. I just want you to understand that… That I'd do anything to make sure you were safe in the long run. I'll do my best to tell Dumbledore if I find out anything, if it keeps you safe then I'll do anything."

"I don't" Draco cut Harry off by kissing him. This time it was a more passionate kiss, bringing a warm feeling in Harry's chest that he had no desire to suppress. Draco's heart was beating fast as he struggled to say the words he'd dreamt of saying all summer.

"I love you, I'm here for you. I can't let people know my feelings, but I can at least do my part to keep you safe. Please don't tell anybody. Not even Weasley and Granger," Draco saw Harry about to say something and he put his pale fingers to the other boy's lips. He chuckled as he realized the mistake. "I'm sorry. Ron and Hermione. Better? Anyways, they can't know. Nobody can know of us talking, of us seeing each other. I know you still hate me" Harry rolled his eyes and kissed a startled Draco.

"Blimey Draco, shut up. I understand now hurry and go before they notice you're gone!" Harry smiled softly at him and Draco pulled his floo powder out of his cloak.

"Malfoy Summer Home." Draco threw the silvery powder down and arrived in his room, Kreacher staring at him.

"Where was Young Master?" The baggy house-elf inquired, earning a glare from Draco. He felt his murderous urge rising again.

"Y'know I'm half-tempted to give you clothes! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Draco smiled as Kreacher skittered off into the hallways. Maybe Harry DOES have feelings for him. But how was he going to keep things a secret during the school year? The blonde smirked to his mirror self. It didn't matter; Harry Potter had kissed him. Draco could care less about details now.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry held the Hogwarts letter in his hand. Unlike all the years before, he dreaded going  
to school this year. So much would be different. Voldemort was now front-page news for the  
Daily Prophet. And then…. What about Draco? Harry sighed as he put the letter down and  
walked over to the snowy white owl that perched on the windowsill.

"Hedwig, what am I going to do? If Ron and Hermione found out… Well you can only imagine  
their reactions." As if in response, Hedwig fell over and played dead. Harry laughed and  
he heard a mutter.

"I think your owl just croaked Potter." The Gryffindor felt somebody grip his hips and  
pull him to them. He turned around and kissed the now familiar face.

"Draco, I thought we were going to use first names now." He nuzzled the Slytherin's  
cheek and started nibbling on his ear.

"I'm trying to get used to it for school. One more week." He yelped as he felt Harry  
pull away quickly, slightly hurting his earlobe. "Damn, what'd I do Potter?"

"….Draco… What are we going to do about school? Are things going to be like they used  
to be? Are we going to have to hate each other again? And your father! He's a Death eater!  
We've been lucky so far but what if he finds out. If anything happens to you…" The  
black haired boy started crying, his hands covering his face.

"Harry…" Draco held the other boy. "I was thinking about all of it." He looked down  
to see emerald eyes staring into his own.

"And?" The other boy questioned.

"And… It would be best if we didn't see each other for a while. Just until things calm  
down."

"You're dumping me?" The emerald eyes widened in shock. Draco stood up, half angrily.

"We weren't really ever dating. And I don't want to ruin the reputation"

"Your reputation? Oh no! God forbid that you push your reputation aside for your feelings!"

"What feelings? I don't understand why I ever went for a stupid Gryffindor in the first  
place. See you at school Potter." Draco spat out the last part as if it were an insult.  
Harry cringed as Draco used Floo powder to return to Malfoy manor. He had never heard  
Draco, no, Malfoy use his name so angrily and full of disgust. Feeling like he now knew  
how muggle girls felt, he flung himself on the bed and cried. Halfway out of sadness, and  
halfway full of anger.

* * *

The house-elf hid behind a table as the angry Draco Malfoy returned.  
"Damn boy doesn't know when he's being protected. Sometimes I want to smack his face  
for being so thick-headed." The slicked-back blonde grumbled as he sat down. "Kreacher  
stop cringing behind the table and be useful for once. Get me some tea."

"Yes, Young master Malfoy." Kreacher skittered off to get some tea.

"Is there a problem son?" Narcissa walked into the room and Draco forced a smile.

"No mother, I'm quite fine."

"Good, then get your list from Hogwarts, we're going to get your supplies. Maybe we'll  
buy you a few extra things while we're out." The female Malfoy was about to walk out  
when Draco spout out a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"How did you feel about Sirius Black?" He heard his mother gasp as she swirled around.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"He was your relative wasn't he? Well, how did you feel about him?" Draco noticed his  
mother's eyes narrow.

"He was a fool. He was the first Black to be placed into Gryffindor and it made the  
family ashamed. Then he ruined the family name even more when he opposed the Dark Lord.  
He was a fool." She stopped and turned back to the door. Draco heard his mother whisper  
one last thing in an almost tearful voice before she left. "He was truly a fool…"

* * *

The compartment seemed eerily silent as Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances for  
what seemed like every five seconds. It was almost the 200th time when Harry finally gave  
an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Will you two stop it? I can see that you know." The other two passengers jumped at the  
break in silence.

"Harry, you've seemed different all summer. What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
Harry took a good look at her for the first time in months. She had changed a lot since  
they first met. All the straight boys probably found her beautiful, but he couldn't. He  
couldn't even think of Cho as good-looking anymore, not next to Draco. He looked at his  
female best friend again. She seemed genuinely worried. But he couldn't stop thinking,  
would she die next because of him?

"Harry?" She looked at him concerned again.

"I'm sorry. Just a little lost in thought." He noticed Ron looking at him with a  
furrowed brow. "The Dursleys kept me busy cleaning and stuff all summer."

"I really hate them…" Ron murmured as Hermione ignored him.

"Well I hope you at least had time to finish your homework. This year we take only the  
classes we need for our N.E.W.T.s." Harry laughed; Hermione's attitude with school would  
never change.

"Chocolate frog?" Ron offered and Harry took one and opened it. He didn't have his  
normal speed and just as the door to his compartment opened the chocolate frog jumped  
out of the box and splattered right on Draco's robe.

"Look what you did Potter! I'll make you pay for that." Draco had regained his snarl  
and bad attitude as he wiped the chocolate frog off of his new robe. As usual, Crabbe and  
Goyle stood behind him, ready to attack at Malfoy's command. Harry felt his stomach churl  
inside him as he looked at Malfoy.

"Shut it Malfoy, you think you'd learn better with your Death Eater daddy in Azkaban."  
Ron said and glared at Draco.

"Leave us e Mae Malfoy." Hermione said, trying not to be angry.

Harry could hardly stand it and all of his bottled anger for his ex-boyfriend came out  
in one sarcastic sentence, "So Malfoy, what classes do future Death Eaters take for  
N.E.W.T.s?"

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly, letting only Harry notice the hurt in them, before he  
turned away and walked out of the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle on his tail.  



	4. Chapter 4

"So he's still awake? You think he's losing it?" One of the Slytherin boys asked  
another in the corridor outside Draco's room.

"Maybe he has after all… But you wouldn't expect somebody with a father like his to  
lose his touch."

"I heard he fell in love." The first boy said with disgust.

"The only things that will be falling are you two's bodies down the stairs if you don't  
shut up." Draco appeared in the doorway in front of the two gossipers.

"Sorry Draco." One of the boys, he had blue eyes and black hair, apologized. Draco  
couldn't help but smirk as he saw the looks on the younger boys' faces. The boy that  
apologized lo sho shocked while the other had pushed himself against the wall while still  
trying to look brave.

"If you don't mind ridding me of your presence, I'll be heading back into my room."  
The slicked-back blonde told the two younger wizards. The 'brave' one grabbed his  
friend's, or maybe his lover's, hand and ran down the hall. Draco retreated back  
into his room, lay down, and stared at the ceiling. 'Harry… That's why I could never  
bring you into my world… Forgive me…' When nobody could hear him, he wept into his  
pillow, ignoring the feelings that he was being watched.

* * *

"You're sure of this, Kreacher?" Lucius Malfoy asked the house-elf who had visited him  
in Azkaban.

"Of course, Master! Kreacher is positive, Young Master Malfoy is been seeing the dragon  
dung Potter." The house-elf smiled at Lucius, expecting a reward.

"Go home Kreacher. I'll attend to my son soon enough."

* * *

It had been a weird first night at Hogwarts in Harry's opinion. And not just because  
Ron had bewitched his green peas and mashed potatoes to splatter themselves all over the  
Slytherins, with the exception of Draco who he had been trying to hit in the first place.  
But this year there was no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the head table.

"Do you think they took DADA classes away?" Ron asked as they were walking in the  
morning.

"Of course not! Dumbledore is back this year and he'd never leave us defenseless  
against Voldemort. Stop it Ron!" Hermione retorted at Ron, who had cringed.

"But there were no books that seemed like they'd be meant for DADA on our lists."  
Ron retorted back.

"Maybe the professor decided we didn't need books."

"Maybe he doesn't exist."

"Maybe SHE does!"

"Enough!" Harry turned to face his arguing friends. "Look at my schedule."

Ron quickly snatched it and smiled as he read it. "You're going to be an Auror!"

"Really? Oh Ron let me see that!" Hermione smiled gleefully and snatched the schedule  
from Ron's hands.

"But you're still stuck with Potions classes. Yuck! Disgusting!" Ron said as he  
finished his retching noises.

"Well what are you two going for?" Harry asked. He'd been thinking about Draco too  
much to ask his friends about their N.E.W.T.s before now.

"Curse breaker at Gringotts." Ron said simply.

"Professor…" Hermione blushed and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Expected that one. Hey! It looks like Harry has DADA as a class today. Tell me what the  
professor is like and about his lessons."

"Let's go Ron! We'll be late!" Hermione said impatiently.

Harry felt like dying when he saw the blonde Slytherin walk into the DADA class in front  
of him. 'So he has Auror as his N.E.W.T. too….' Harry thought angrily as Draco ignored  
him going into the room.  



	5. Chapter 5

When Harry walked in he noticed everybody had already arrived except the teacher. His emerald eyes looked around and saw Draco sitting with Pansy, Pansy was talking up a storm though he wasn't listening, his eyes were making direct contact with Harry's. 

"Hmph." Harry, still angry at being dumped, sat down with Seamus and Neville.

"Hey Harry, have a good summer?" Neville smiled at him and Harry nodded in reply. Since last year's DA meetings Neville had gained a lot of confidence. Rumours told him that he was also trying for Auror.

"I can't believe how many Slytherins are going for Auror." Seamus commented, nodding to the other side of the room. Sure enoughm half of the Slytherin sixth years were in the class.

"Maybe they aren't all here for Auror. This class is needed for a lot of stuff..." Neville mumbled hopefully.

"Bloody hell." Harry groaned, slumping into his chair. "Can't we have a year without the gits?"

"I am sure they feel the same way, Mr. Potter." A friendly man had just walked in and flashed the room a genial smile.

The man stood in front of the class and waved his wand, a name appeared on the board as neatly written as if he had done it by hand. It read "Jarrod Shiro."

"That's me." The Professor smiled at his class again. He had dark brown hair that fell over his eyes and he pushed the locks back quickly. By Harry's standards he was considered "dead sexy" and the girls in the class looked as if they agreed.

"You don't look Asian." Draco sneered, having seen the way Harry was watching the man.

Professor Shiro chuckled softly, making the girls swoon. "That is because I am not. My boyfriend insisted I take his surname. I could never say no to him."

Draco shot daggers at the man with his eyes, angry that he was not only gay, but so open about it. Something Harry probably wanted. The only good part was he had a boyfriend already and Harry, being the good boy he is, would never steal somebody else's man. When Draco looked to the Gryffindors he saw his ex-boyfriend looking dejected. The girls still found the Professor cute and his sexuality just seemed to make them swoon more.

"Now, on with class!" Professor Shiro made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "If you would kindly open your textbooks to chapter ten you will see we shall be starting the year off by learning to conjure a corporal Patronus. This is necessary since the Dark Lord now has control over the Dementors. While I'm sure some of you learned this last year, please be patient and willing to help the others."

* * *

The rest of class flew by with excitement. Thanks to the DA meetings Harry had held the year before, some students already knew to conjure a Patronus and the rest of the class was catching on quickly, with the exception of Draco. He was having troubles thinking of happy thoughts while his ex-lover was drooling over the Professor. It became greatly worse when the Professor pulled Harry aside to consult him about the DA meetings and Draco almost blew up his table when Harry blushed over something the Professor said.

"Mr. Potter, would you kindly help Mr. Malfoy with his Patronus? He seems to be having some trouble." Draco glared at the Professor as Harry frowned and nodded hesitantly.

"You have to think of something HAPPY." The Gryffindor explained as if he were teaching a very slow Hufflepuff. He was standing across the table as if he did not want too be too close to the Slytherin.

Draco smirked at him in response and recited the spell again. A large, silvery wolf came out of his wand, ran around Harry, and disappeared.

"You did it.." Harry looked dumbfounded as the bell rang and students hurried out of the class. "What did you think of?"

"You. Naked and in my bed." Draco whispered huskily in his ear as he nibbled on the other boy's earlobe and then walked out of the room.

Harry gasped and looked up to see the Professor grinning knowingly at him. The young Gryffindor blushed as he hurried out of the room. There was an hour until his next class and he need a shower. A very cold shower.


End file.
